una dulce sorpresa
by elenaagr
Summary: ¿Y si Wendy nunca hubiese dado su vida por Tommy?


Wendy estaba desconsolada, acababa de perder a su novio, el primero que encuentra bueno y que amaba realmente.

Estaba en su habitación durmiendo ya que últimamente no dormía muy bien, se la pasaba llorando y pensando que la muerte de su novio era culpa suya. Si no supiera que es una bruja nunca habría muerto.

Johana hacia todo lo que podía para levantar el ánimo de su hermana, pero por más que lo intentaba nada. Estaba abajo preparando el desayuno a su hermana cuando escuchó un ruido, alguien corriendo al baño. Fue a mirar y se encontró a Wendy vomitando.

Entró, la sujeto el pelo mientras le masajeaba la espalda. Cuando terminó, Wendy, se hecho a un lado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– No, tengo unas náuseas terribles.

– Normal, llevas sin comer bien una semana. Debes comer bien.

Se quedaron un rato más en el baño cuando vuelve a vomitar mientras Johana la sujeta el pelo. Cuando se encontró mejor se enjuagó la boca y salió otra vez camino a su habitación. Al rato llega su hermana con una bandeja de comida.

– Debes comer algo.

– Gracias Jo por preocuparte por mí.

– Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, eres mi hermana. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

– Más o menos. Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

– También te traje analgésicos pensé que los necesitarias.

– Muchas gracias.– Dice Wendy abrazando a su hermana.

Esos momentos con su familia alegraban el alma de Wendy.

– Creo que me voy a hechar otro rato.

– Vale me llevo esto– dice Johana cojirndo la bandeja y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hermana.

En la cocina estaban Freya e Ingrid intrigadas por lo que le pasa a su tía. Cuando ven bajar a su madre con una bandeja la preguntan.

– ¿Que le pasa a tía Wendy?

– No es nada solo no se encuentra bien.

– Por lo que he escuchado en el baño parecía que estaba hechando el estómago en el bater.

– No os preocupéis estará bien cuando descanse un poco ya veréis.– Dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

Una semana paso y Wendy seguía igual. Por las mañanas tiene náuseas y corre al baño, allí Johana la recoge el pelo mientras vomita.

Un día Johana estaba muy preocupada y se preguntó, internamente, si le pasaba algo grave. Era su última vida, si moría no resucitaría. Entonces preparo una poción para saber qué narices le pasaba a su hermana.

– Wendy esto ya sí que no es normal tenemos que saber que te pasa.– le dijo a su hermana una mañana en la cama abrazadas después de que Wendy tuviera sus náuseas matutinas.

– Lo sé pero me da miedo lo que pueda salir.

– Ya pero lo tenemos que hacer.

Se levantaron y caminaron a la cocina, después de desayunar se pusieron a hacer la poción. Sólo quedaba un ingrediente, una gota de sangre de la enferma y diría lo que pasa.

Wendy se hizo un corte en un dedo. hecho la gota de sangre y se dio la vuelta sin atreverse a mirar el resultado.

Johana que si miro se quedó boquiabierta por lo que salió de resultado, miraba el caldero y a su hermana consecutivamente sin creerse el resultado.

– Esto es imposible.– Dijo Johana sorprendida.

– Que, ¿Qué pasa que ha salido?

– Esto dice que estás embarazada, cosa imposible porque estamos malditas.

Wendy miro el caldero y se quedó igual o más sorprendida que su hermana.

– Hemos hecho algo mal esto es imposible.– Decía Wendy.

– No, hemos hecho todo bien, hemos seguido los pasos ese resultado está bien pero para confirmar voy a la farmacia.– Rebatió Johana cojiendo si bolso y las llaves de casa– Ahora vuelvo.

Al llegar Johana le dio el test de embarazo a Wendy y fue al baño, al salir estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

– No puedo verlo, mira tú.– le dijo Wendy a su hermana.

Johana entro al baño y al ver el test dijo.

– Oh madre de dios.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Johana cojió el test y se lo enseño a su hermana. Wendy se quedó de piedra. POSITIVO.

–No es imposible. – Dijo Wendy

– Cariño hemos hecho el test, la poción, ¿Qué más confirmaciones quieres?

A Wendy se le escapan las lágrimas, siempre ha querido ser madre pero no en estas circunstancias. Ella quiere a el padre de su hijo con ella, que lo conozca.

Jhoana al ver el estado de su hermana la abaza y le dice

– Estoy contigo no te preocupes, a ese niño no le va a faltar amor.

– Lo sé.

Estaban en el pasillo abrazadas cuando entran Ingrid y Freya en casa.

– ¿Por qué tan abrazadas?

– ¿Les cuentas tú? Yo me voy a descansar.– dijo Wendy

Cuando Wendy se fue, Johana empezó a contarles a las chicas lo que había pasado. Se sorprendieron mucho las dos.

– ¿No se supone que la tía no puede tener hijos?

– Nosotras nos hemos quedado igual. Ahora vuestra tía nos necesita más que nunca, hay que apoyarla.

Wendy estaba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo acontecido esa mañana y pensando que pensaría Tommy de todo esto, cuando entra Freya y se tumba a su lado y la abraza.

– Te quiero un montón.– suelta Freya intentado animarla

– y yo a ti.

– Te juro que ese niño o niña va a ser el más consentido de todo East End

Al decir eso Wendy se ríe y dice.

– No lo dudo.

– ¿Cómo estás?

– Asimilando lo y haciéndome a la idea.

– Si necesitas algo avisa, estoy en la cocina, te dejo descansar.– Dijo desaciendo el abrazo y dándola un beso.

Cuando llega Freya a la cocina están su madre y su hermana esperando.

– ¿Cómo esta?

– Asimilandolo y haciéndose a la idea.

– Dejemos descansar, muchas emociones en un día.

Arriba está Wendy tendida en su cama con la mano en el vientre.

– No te conozco y ya te quiero más que a nada.– Dice sobándose el vientre.– Te juro pro lo que sea que no te va a faltar de nada.

Y así como estaba se quedó dormida hasta que Johana la llamo para la comida. Pasaron la comida entre charlas y risas.


End file.
